10 Days With My Devil Satoru Kamagari: The Little Demon
by torlynn98
Summary: Satoru and Ashleigh have been married for years now, as they continued living in the Demon House. There was no real reason for them to leave, it was more convenient for Satoru when the demons had their missions. Everyone's lives were peaceful, and they went about their own business. No one had any idea how quickly how quick their quiet lives would change. Daddy Story. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

Satoru and Ashleigh have been married for years now, as they continued living in the Demon House. There was no real reason for them to leave, because it was more convenient for Satoru when the demons had their missions. Everyone's lives were peaceful, and everybody went about their own business. No one had any idea how quickly how quick their quiet lives would change.

The day everything happened, she had the day off and was busying myself with helping Meguru clean around the house while the others were out collecting information for their latest mission. It was afternoon, and she was cooking lunch when she was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. She quickly ran as fast as she could to the bathroom with a hand over my mouth, causing Meguru to look me worriedly and follow after me.

"Are you okay?!" he asked when she was done. He looked at with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"No, you're not. Go lay down. I'm calling Satoru."

"No! You'll just worry him at work, and he'll come early. I'm fine, really."

He opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. He knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine. But, go lay down. I'm going to run to the store to pick up some things."

"I'll go!"

"You're not going anywhere but the couch."

She hesitated, but finally nodded. "Alright, I'll go lay down for a bit then"

He smiled at her as he helped her to the couch, and then left.

_I guess I'll just watch TV until he comes back,_ she thought to herself. _If I don't, he'll get mad at me and say I'm overworking myself. _Deciding this, she sat down against the sofa and watch a popular TV drama that happened to be on.

A short while later, Meguru came back with a few bags of food. He greeted her, and went into the kitchen to put the grocery bags down. She was still watching TV when he came back holding a small box with a conflicted look.

"What?" she asked see his strange expression.

"I want you to try this. You've been acting strange the past couple weeks. I grabbed these at the store. The thought dawned on me when I passed them, or I would have said something earlier." He was embarrassed as he handed her the box.

She took it hesitantly and read the side, then looked up at Meguru in surprise. It was a pregnancy test.

"It's only a guess. If you're not, then this never happened. I just figured it was worth finding out."

She nodded, seeming unable to speak. She slowly got to her feet and headed to the bathroom.

_He's right. When I think about it, I have been acting weird for a while. What's going to happen if the test is positive? _She quietly thought to herself. Then, a sudden worry developed her thoughts. _What will Satoru say if I am? I don't think he wants kids yet…_

She took the 3 test in the box, just to be safe and leaned against the wall waiting. After a while, she slowly straightened herself and checked the three test. _Positive. _She thought. _All three of them! Positive!_ She was so happy. All her worries were gone for the moment.

"MEGURU!" she yelled and the door quickly opened.

"What? What is it?" He looked confused, and his eyes moved to the counter.

"It's positive. All of them. Positive." She said. "When Satoru coming home?"

"They all should be on their way back now." He was smiling widely. "How are you going to tell him?"

She froze at this. "…I don't know."

"I'm sure he'll be the happiest, Ashleigh." He looked at her and smiled.

She relaxed a bit and smiled back. "I hope so." Then suddenly realizing something she quick looked at Meguru with a scared look.

"You can't let him know you found out first! He'll be furious."

"Your right. I'll just react the way I did a few minutes ago then." And he smiled and left the room.

With that she started cleaning up the mess, while still letting it sink in, she heard the front door open with a familiar voices.

"We're back!" yelled Kakeru.

"Ashleigh?" called Satoru.

She quickly shoved the test into her pocket, and ran full speed toward the door to greet her husband. She hugged him tightly and, while hugging her back, look slightly surprised.

"Relax, I was only gone for a few hours." He smiled at her, and she finally let go.

"I know. I'm just happy your home." And she beamed brightly back at him.

"You'd think they hadn't seen each other in weeks." Kakeru muttered under his breath.

She rolled her eye sarcastically at him. "Is it so wrong to be excited to see my husband?"

A little taken aback that she heard him, he merely rolled his eyes and walked toward his room.

Taking the opportunity, she grabbed Satoru's hand to lead him out to the gardens. "Come here, I want to show you something!" Trying desperately to hide her nervousness from him.

"Why are you so bold all of a sudden?" He asked her, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not. I just think there's something you should see before dinner."

"Alright." Taking in the seriousness of her voice.

Arriving at the garden, she turned around to face him again, and quickly hugged him, trying to shove her heart back down in her chest. He hugged her back quietly and waited for her to speak.

"You love me, right?" she asked so quietly that he barely heard her.

"Of course I do. Haven't proven that enough times?" He said this as he pulled back a bit to look at her face. "I love you, and nothing will ever change that. What's the matter?"

Tears had started streaming down her face and he wiped them gently. "You'd never leave me then, right?" Her voice shook, and she looked down.

"That's a silly question. I've never even thought about leaving you. You know all this. Stop stalling and tell me what's the matter?"

She stuck her hand in her pocket and quietly looked at the little stick in her hands, then slowly hands it to him. "Satoru… I'm pregnant."

He took the test from her, studying her face as if to see if this is all a joke or not. "You're serious?" he asked quietly.

She quickly shut her eyes tight, as if expecting the worse. But all she felt was him hug her tightly. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"I'm so happy! I can't believe it!"

"You're not mad?" she ask tentatively.

"Of course not! How could I be mad when the woman I love is pregnant with our child!"

She sighed a sigh of relief before smiling brightly and hugging him back.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed out a while longer, hugging each other until Meguru called from the house to say dinner was ready. Satoru smiled and he grabbed her hand to lead her into the house.

The other demons looked at them curiously as they walked into the dining room. Except Meguru, who had a knowing smile on his face that he tried to hide from Satoru. Ashleigh was smiling, regardless of the curious looks and teasing smiles being thrown her and Satoru's way. They sat down and ate, but despite how excited she was, she didn't want to say anything until the end of dinner. As they finished, Kakeru was the first to speak up with a teasing smile on his face.

"Alright, I'm done waiting for you two to say something. You come in here holding hands and practically drowning in happiness. It's honestly making me sick. What's going on with you two?"

She hesitantly looks at Satoru, who looks at her and nods then straightens his posture.

"We've actually got a bit of an announcement." He smiled confidently as he said this. Everyone puts down whatever their holding and looks at the two.

"Really? What?" said Haruhito with a curious expression that reminded Ashleigh of a small child.

Satoru looked at her and smiled. "I'm pregnant…" She said quietly with a smile on her face.

There was a silence that made her nervous as she looked at the stunned that slowly cracked into smiles.

"Finally." Kakeru said with a smile.

"Yay! Congratulations!" said Meguru excitedly.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" yelled Haruhito, which earned him a glare from Satoru.

"You're not related to either one of us. What makes you it's uncle?"

"Satoru… They are all practically family. They'll all be a major part of the baby's life." She said quietly so only he'd hear.

"Oh alright… Fine, you'll be uncle's then…" he said with a small smile.

"Yay!" Meguru and Haruhito said in unison which made her smile even wider.

Shiki, who was quiet this whole time, was actually smiling to himself and said "Congrats" when Ashleigh caught his eye.

"What are you going to name it?" Haruhito asked excitedly.

Ashleigh blushed slightly at his question. Of course she's had her baby names picked out since middle school, but she didn't want to tell them that. "Umm… Haru… I just found out today…"

"Don't be silly. You've had baby names picked out since you were a kid…" Satoru looked over at her mischievously and she shot him a glare that said _"I'll get you for this later." _But he only smiled and winked.

"Really?" Kakeru said obviously surprised. "That's what you did as a kid?" he smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not the only one! Lot's of girls do that." She started to turn red.

"If you know already, then tell us!" Meguru smiled at her encouragingly.

After another quick glance at Satoru. "Oh, alright then… If it's a girl I like Kimberly Ann…" at which Meguru and Haru gave an "Awhh."

"If it's a boy?" Shiki join in the conversation curious at the answer.

"If it's a boy… I've always like Christopher Alexander or Tristian Ross…"

"That's so cute!" Meguru chimed and the other demons looked satisfied at her answer.

Though, Satoru had a strange expression on his face for a second, but his excited expression returned quickly back to his face. Ashleigh wondered what that look meant? Was he regretting being with her? She shook her head quickly to get rid of the negative thoughts and turned back to the conversation the demons were having in front of her about the new member of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the conversation came to an end and they all started to head to bed. As Ashleigh got up and waited she turned to Satoru.

"Go ahead. I want to talk to Kakeru for a second." He smiled to reassure her.

"Alright…" and she left to go to their room.

"What is it?" Kakeru asked.

"This isn't going to be easy for her, is it?" He asked with a look of concern.

Kakeru sighed. "No, I don't think so. She won't be able to get the normal prenatal care that human's get considering a demon is its father. We don't know what will happen if a human doctor starts poking around."

"Why can't she go to the doctor's in the Demon Realm?"

"You know perfectly well why she can't. She's a human, the Demon Realm doesn't even know about her. It would be as bad as if a human doctor got involved."

"Then… How are we supposed to do this?" asked Satoru, clearly worried.

"You and I will just have to keep an eye on her. You're clairvoyance and my ability with life forces, we should be able to see if there's something wrong and maybe fix it in time."

"She's not going to like this…"

"We can't help it. I'm sure she'll understand at some point."

There was silence between them for a moment as Satoru thought about this.

"If she can't have prenatal care, then she won't be able to go to a hospital when the baby's coming…"

"Um… No… She won't. She'll have to have it here in case something happens."

"She's really not going to like that…"

"We'll call her sister or something over to take care of… the more girl aspect of things."

"You should come with me to tell her, you're Captain and Demon Prince after all."

"This might be better for you to do alone, and support you on it if she ask again later…"

Satoru laughed a little at this. "You're just scared of her reaction."

"A little bit, yes. But you're her husband and she needs to hear it from you first."

"Alright." And with this he left to go to his bedroom to talk to her.

He walked in to see her looking at herself in the mirror. Seeing this, he smiled and walked up and hugged her gently from behind.

"This is unbelievable."

"What is?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm pregnant…" She paused for a moment when their eyes met in the mirror and then turned around. "I have to call Makoto and tell her little Cannon is going to have a cousin. Oh! And I'll have to call the doctor's office to schedule an appointment!"

He froze. "Yeah, about that…"

"Is there something wrong?" she asked suddenly worried.

"You can't go to the doctor's office." He said quietly, not looking her in the eye. He felt terrible for making her do this because of him.

"Why not?"

"We don't know if it'll be more demon then human and if a doctor starts poking around… Even a demon doctor… Things could turn out really dangerous."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry." He said leaning his forehead against hers. "But, Kakeru and I will watch you. I'm not leaving you side through this whole thing. Everything will be fine. I'm sure." He said to calm her a bit, but could feel the worry in himself getting worse.

"I know. I trust you." She said quietly and he kissed her.

"Now, go to sleep. You're going to need all your strength from now on."


	4. Chapter 4

A few months have passed, and Ashleigh was at least 5 month into her pregnancy and it was progressing nicely. The demons wouldn't let her do anything anymore, not even Shiki who pretended that was just around to watch TV, but wouldn't let her get anything by herself. She finally let her temper slip a little.

"Guys! I'm fine! I'm only a few months pregnant, it's not like I'm dying…" she snapped at them.

"That's right, you are pregnant. Your body isn't yours anymore, and you have to take care of yourself and let us help you." Satoru retorted from beside her.

"I can still reach over to the coffee table to pick things up and put them down! I mean it's getting ridiculous!" she came back at him. "My baby bump isn't even that big yet, I can still do some things on my own. You should save it for a couple months. I feel like a burden."

He was going to tell her that her bump was actually quite noticeable, but decided against it after what happened last time someone made a comment. "You're not a burden to any of us…" Satoru told her as pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You just sweet talking me into letting you do things for me…"

"Is it a bad thing to spoil my pregnant wife?"

"When she gets a little annoyed with it, it can be."

"Heh." He laughed at this. "It doesn't matter. We're going to continue this anyway."

"Oh, come on!" She glared at him, which only made him hug her again. It was easier than saying something and getting yelled at by her sudden mood swings. She had lashed out at them for several things over the last few months, she'd even cried several times when someone said something to her. She'd once burst into tears after Shiki made a snide comment about Satoru one time. Needless to say, the demons had started choosing the words and actions more carefully. None of them knew if they could handle this for another 4 months.

Suddenly, Satoru had an idea that would cheer her up.

"You know what? What if you invite Makoto over? That'll be a change of pace. You haven't seen her in a while, right?"

"…No, I guess not. I'd like to ask for advice about some of this too."

"Good, it's settled than. How about you call her and ask her to come over tomorrow?"

"Okay!" As Satoru handed her the phone."

As she talked on the phone, Satoru stood up and walked over to where the other demons were observing quietly.

"Is having a human over here a good idea?" ask Meguru cautiously.

"Well, we already have one living here." Answered Shiki.

"Ashleigh's different though. You know that." Haru said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine if we keep everything demon related out of sight so it doesn't spark a conversation." Said Kakeru.

"Well, it's not like we keep things like that laying around anyway…" said Satoru.

"Good point." Said Meguru.

"It'll give her something new to do. I mean, she hasn't left the house since we found out." Said Satoru.

"Only 'cause you asked her to quit her job." Said Shiki quietly.

"I only did that because I don't know how the baby is going to react with her body. She's human, we don't know how much demon the baby is. I want to be with her as much as I can through this in case something happens." Retorted Satoru.

"She seems to be handling it well, her life force is still strong, as well as the baby's." said Kakeru.

"…I hope so." Said Satoru.

"I'm completely fine, Satoru." Answered a voice from behind them. "Really, you all worry too much. Makoto is coming tomorrow afternoon with Cannon."

They all froze, knowing exactly who it was.

"Err… Hi. So, Makoto is coming over? That's great!" said Satoru a little too enthusiastically.

She just glared at them. "You guys really overreact. What are you going to do when the baby starts coming? You'll all be a mess."

"And that's why we're hoping to ask your sister will come and help us."

"Really now? And what if, by some chance, Makoto can't come?"

They were stunned into silence.

"Exactly." She said, seeming satisfied she made a point and turned away. "Maybe you guys should think of a plan B, then."

"Ah! She's going to the kitchen. I'll go help her." Meguru said as he ran after her.

"What'll we do if the sister can't come?" asked Kakeru, curious about Satoru's answer.

He took a deep breath. "I'll deliver it myself if I have to. There's no way any of you are getting around her like that."

"Hmph. Whatever." Kakeru answered with a small smile on his face.

The next day, Ashleigh's sister, Makoto came to visit. Ashleigh's mood for the past few weeks automatically brightened when she saw her sister and niece.

"Aunt Ashleigh! Uncle Satoru!" yelled Cannon, Ashleigh's 4 year old niece when she stepped through the door. Then instantly attached herself to one of Satoru's legs.

"Hey Brat!" He said as he picked her up smiling.

Ashleigh knew he'd be a good father from the way he acted with Cannon. He always enjoyed spending time with her. Just then, Haru and Meguru walked in.

"Hey Cannon!" said Haru. "Wanna go play in the garden with us?" Ashleigh laughed, Haru reminded her so much of a child himself, that must be why Cannon loved him so much.

"Yes!" Satoru put her down, and she grabbed his hand and began to pull. "Come on, Uncle Satoru. Let's go play with Haru and Meggy!"

Satoru looked at Ashleigh for help, but she just waved and told them to enjoy themselves. After they were left by themselves, Makoto and Ashleigh sat on the couch and talked.

"I can't believe you live with so many handsome guys! Though, I can't help but wonder why you still live with his roommates like this." Said Makoto.

"We stay here really because it's closer to Satoru's work." Of course. Makoto had no way of knowing the boys were actually demons. "Besides, I don't think either of us want to move away from them anyway. They're like family to use now."

"But what about when the baby comes? Aren't you worried, even a little?"

"Of course I'm worried. But… I trust all of them. I think they'll be great together helping raise a child."

"So, you have no plans of moving at all then?"

"Not currently, no. I like things the way they are now. I feel safe here, and I'd like to stay here as long as I can."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with then."

They talked about many other things until it started to get late, and Makoto needed to go home to fix dinner for her husband. Even though Ashleigh was sad they had to leave, she felt refreshed talking to her sister, and had more confidence in herself. _I can do this. _She thought to herself. _I'll be fine, especially if Satoru is here with me._


	5. Chapter 5

Ashleigh stands in front of a mirror, staring at her swollen stomach. Seven months have passed since the day she found out she was pregnant. She keeps turning, trying to see every aspect of herself. _I'm huge. _She thinks to herself. _It looks like I swallowed a watermelon. _Suddenly, someone wraps his arms around her from behind while she was spaced out.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly laughing.

"N-nothing." Embarrassed at herself.

"You look fine. In fact, you look beautiful. You're practically glowing. I should thank her for that." He says rubbing the swollen bump.

"Her? You said you wouldn't tell me!"

He smiled. Satoru had known for months now the baby's gender, he had seen once when he hugged her, but Ashleigh refused to let him tell her. As she wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Whoops." He wasn't even sorry that he let it slip. She'd been stressing out over this for a while now.

"Stinkin' demon powers." She mumbled. Then turned to look at him with a smile. "So, it's Kimberly, then?"

"Kimberly Ann Kamagari." He smiled brightly.

She squealed happily, and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" He smirked teasingly at her.

"Well… I… I secretly was hoping for a girl."

"You were?" He was a little surprised by this.

"Yeah, a little…" She laughed in spite of her embarrassment.

"She's beautiful, you know. I'm going to have a hard time as her father."

"Why's that?" Figuring he's probably seen everything already.

"She looks like you."

She pulled back a bit. "That's a problem?"

"Of course. I'll never be able to say no to her. Besides, what am I going to do when she grows up? I don't think I'm going to be able to take it if she brings a guy home with her."

"I really doubt that she'll just bring a buy home without a plan first. Poor boy won't even make it through the door before he's stopped by you and her uncles…"

"Heh." He seemed to enjoy the thought of that too much.

She buried in his chest, as far as her belly would let her anyway. "You'll be a great father, you know."

"I don't know about that."

"Why not? You're great with Cannon."

"Yeah, well… She's not hard to get along with."

"You're just being silly. You used to love to go see her as a baby, you always looked so happy."

"Maybe. I just really don't want to screw the poor kid up."

"You'll be great. We're in this together, okay?" Just then, the baby kicked, and Ashleigh quickly grabbed Satoru's hand and placed on her stomach for him to feel.

She kicked again at her father's touch.

"See, she agrees with me." Ashleigh smiles as Satoru stares amazed at her stomach.

All the demons seemed fascinated at the baby growing in her stomach. She really couldn't blame them, they were only ever around humans for their work. So, she indulged them when they asked about the baby. Satoru, however, didn't particularly enjoy the other's touching her stomach all the time. He knew he couldn't stop to it though, as this was a learning experience for them almost as much as it was for him. So, he learned to deal with it.

As fascinated as they were though, the months of Ashleigh's pregnancy seemed painfully slow for them. None of them were able to predict her mood swings which only seemed to be getting worse by the day. Lashing out at them over nothing, and then other times have mental breakdowns. It was almost impossible to console her, the only thing that seemed to calm her down was when Satoru slowly took her hand and hugged her until she calmed down again. Everyone took it though, knowing that she couldn't control it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ashleigh's Point-Of-View_

It was a normal day, just like any other. We only had a month left, and I was getting anxious. Every day, I'd go up and check the baby's room to make sure we had everything. The boys had already painted the room and had everything set up ready for baby Kamagari's arrival. I had wanted to help, but knew I couldn't do much besides get in the way. So, I occupied myself with arranging around baby clothes and supplies.

I was sitting in the rocker in the baby's room, having looked over the room for at least the 5th time today. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the quiet. The boys had left on a mission in a nearby town. It took some convincing to get Satoru to go with them, he really worries too much. This whole time though, none of use realized we were being watched. What happened after they left no one, not even Satoru, could have seen coming.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I'm so tired of sitting around, Satoru hasn't let me leave the house much since he found out I was pregnant. Something about over-exerting myself. I wonder if Iori was up to shopping? No, probably not. She'd just say the same thing as Satoru. I stood up and went to fix the lunch Meguru left for me. As I walked down the staircase, a sharp pain shot through my abdomen.

"No, that's impossible. It's still a month away, it's just false labor." I whisper to myself and start down the steps again.

Another sharp pain. "Ah! I just need to lay down, that's all." And staggered over to the couch, but when I got there was a sudden rushing wet sensation down my legs. "Oh, god. Where's my phone?"

I hated bothering him at work, but it really was an emergency. Finding my phone, I reluctantly sent a text to Satoru and laid down on the couch until he got home.

_Satoru's Point-Of View_

Just then, my phone beeped in my pocket.

_911. _

Reading this, I felt like my heart would stopped. "Kakeru! Something's wrong! I need to leave."

"What? You can't just leave." I showed him the text and understanding showed in his expression. "Alright, go. We're almost done here anyway, then we'll catch up."

At this I took off, first running then flying as I picked up speed. _She's okay. They have to be okay._

I made it back to the Demon House in about 10 minutes and ran into the house. She was laying on the couch, holding her stomach. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What is it? What happened?" I was starting to panic she looked so worried.

"Satoru, the baby's coming…"

"What? That's not possible. You're only 8 months pregnant, you can't be in labor."

"Uh-huh. Tell the baby that. Ah!" Her grip on my tightened, and she buried her head in my chest. "Satoru, listen to me. The baby's coming, and she's coming now. I wouldn't have texted you and worry you unless it was absolutely necessary, okay? I can't do this without you, so get a grip."

"…Alright. What do I need to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hours after Satoru got the text from Ashleigh, he sat silently holding a small sleeping baby girl in his arms while her mother rested. She was finally here and she was so perfect. Before he met Ashleigh, he never thought about having a family. Now though, he couldn't imagine his life without either of them. He never knew he could ever be this happy, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. He sat, looking into his daughter's face. _She's so beautiful. _He thought.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice Ashleigh had woken up. She was smiling at the look on her husband's face and with that she knew he'd be a great father.

Suddenly, Kimberly starting crying and startled both Ashleigh and Satoru both.

"Here, give her to me. I want to try something." Satoru handed her the crying Kimberly, and Ashleigh began to sing.

Meanwhile, the house was quiet when the other demons walked in with the exception of a woman's voice singing. When they walked into the living room, they saw Satoru sitting beside Ashleigh who holding a small bundle in her arms. Not noticing them come in, she continued singing letting the small bundle hold her finger.

_Come, stop your crying._

_It'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us, can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Always._

Meguru sniffled, and only then did the two notice the other four demons. Ashleigh was seemed embarrassed at first, but then smiled at them.

"You want to meet your niece?"

To this she got several enthusiastic head nods, even from Shiki. Though Satoru scowled a little. She giggled.

"Alright. Come over here then." And they all slowly walked to her side. "Who wants to hold her first?"

"Oh! Me!" Meguru said quickly, and gently took the sleeping baby from Ashleigh. "Hi, I'm your Uncle Meguru. It's nice to meet you."

Haru stood next to him and looked down at her smiling. "I'm next. She's so tiny."

"Well, she is a month early Haru." Said Satoru, still scowling a little as he carefully watching after his daughter.

"Will she be alright?" asked Meguru as he handed baby Kimberly to Haru, who needed some help on how to hold her.

"I think she'll be fine. Satoru didn't see anything when he held her." She couldn't help smiling at the scene in front of her as each of the demons held her small baby and introduced themselves.

"She really is small." Kakeru said as he held her and he smiled. "Her life force is strong, I think she'll be fine too."

Then it was Shiki's turn, and he took her from Kakeru cautiously. After being handed to Shiki, the bundle stirred and woke up. Shiki seemed startled and looked to the others for help, but Kimberly just giggled and cooed at him. He still seemed a little startled, but his expression began to soften and he smiled a little.

"Um, hi I guess. Nice to meet you. I'm Shiki." His words were awkward, but she just giggled at him, and made him smile again. Not daring to say anything, everyone just watched the exchange with fascination until Shiki noticed and quickly handed her to Satoru. His face was lightly tinted pink in embarrassment and Ashleigh did her best to hold back her giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in there room, Satoru wrapped his arms around Ashleigh while they laid down on the bed.

"Hey." He said quietly next her.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you learn that song?" He had to admit he was genuinely curious.

"It was in an old movie I watched as a kid, and I always thought 'when I have kids, I'd like to sing that to them to help them sleep.'"

He snorted. "That's just like you."

"Did you not like it or something?"

"No, I loved it and I think Kimmy did too."

"Kimmy?" she smirked at him. _He's already nicknamed her? _It was her turn to laugh.

"What? It's too hard to call her Kimberly all the time."

"Nothing. I like it." She said as she snuggled into him.

He kisses her forehead. "Thank you."

Confused, she quickly looked up at him. "Huh? Why are you thanking me?"

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Because you changed me. When I met you, I was selfish, arrogant, and I didn't trust anybody. Not even my own team. Then I fell in love with you and wanted to make myself better for you. Because of you, I'm who I am today. We have a family now, and that's something that I thought I never could have." There was a pause as he kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled and starts to tear up. "I love you too, Satoru." She says and he kisses her again.

But then, Kimmy's crying could be head over the baby monitor on the nightstand.

Smiling, Satoru stand up. "I'll get it. You've had a long night, go ahead and rest."

"Thanks." As Satoru walks out of the room.

Closing her eyes, Ashleigh starts to fall asleep when she hears Satoru over the monitor.

"How did this go again? Um, okay. Here goes." And Satoru starts singing the lullaby from earlier.

_… __Come, stop your crying._

_It'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

Ashleigh chuckles to herself and falls asleep to he her husbands voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys. This is my first fanfiction story, so please tell me what you think. :)**

**Also, I think I'm going to do a sequel to this, as well as do similar stories for Kakeru, Meguru, Shiki, Haru, and maybe Rein and Tsubasa. Then maybe some other stories after that.**

**Please leave some feedback! Thanks so much! :)**


End file.
